


Care For You

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top Thanatos, Trans Thanatos, Trans Zagreus, bottom Zagreus, idk how to tag smut!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: Thanatos meets Zagreus at a fountain in Elysium, teasing him for what's to come once he returns to the House. Zagreus reacts appropriately.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so. i wrote some porn. 
> 
> was kinda hesitant to make them trans in this, because i hate when its used/seen as a fetish but then i was like, you know what? people can be trans and in love and have sex without judgement! so, voila. (also if its not obvious i am a trans person writing this)
> 
> second time writing smut, i built up to it instead of just jumping right in cus it felt more natural? idk! 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> slight blood mention (nothing sexual), zag and than are both trans and i refer to their parts with male adjectives (dick, cock, hole, opening) as that's simply what i prefer!

Greatshields, Zagreus decided, were his official least favorite enemies. Witches and the cursed butterfly balls weren’t far behind, but something about their higher health and inability to take damage like _everything else_ made for a wicked combination. Sure, he knew how to wait for an opening, striking only every few moments in a well-timed manner. He just didn’t… like doing that. It was far more fun to advance quickly with Stygius, going aggressively on the offense to leave no survivors. 

The bruise on his side from a well-placed bash from a Greatshield proved that strategy ineffective. He still hadn’t used any Death Defiance, thankfully, but the bruises and cuts he’d accumulated were starting to take their toll. Zagreus took the coin awarded to him at his victory, considered the Treasure Trove against the far wall, and ignored it decidedly. He could go without some gemstones, right? 

He considered his next options; one chamber boasts the image of a Centaur Heart, the other Charon’s shop. He took note of his belongings– a measly 114 coin, not nearly enough for anything substantial. Zagreus went with the former. 

The aching in his bones, the sting of blood escaping through cuts and gashes, burning of muscles screaming in exertion all briefly disappeared as his vision went green and a familiar bell rang through the air. 

“Than!” 

It hadn’t been long since he’d seen Death, but the fact that he decided to meet Zagreus _here_ , risking the wrath of Hades, well, it made his presence all the more welcome. 

“Zagreus,” Thanatos greeted, sheathing his scythe. Zag was so distracted he didn’t notice the lack of enemies, or, more importantly, the presence of a fountain. 

“Ugh, finally,” he said, dashing past his lover to dunk nearly his whole head in the water. He drank from it in big gulps, already feeling small wounds closing and bruises fading away. 

“I could give you two some alone time, if you’d prefer,” Thanatos remarked, the sound slightly muffled by the water sloshing around him. 

“No!” Zagreus insisted, pulling his head out long enough to speak. “Sorry, just– been waiting for a fountain for while. Thought luck wasn’t on my side this run.” He turns away to accept the Heart presented to him. 

Than chuckled, gliding closer to the prince. “I think you possess more of Tyche’s favor than you know. Has this attempt been particularly challenging?” 

Through the monotony of Than’s voice, he could feel the layer of concern, simmering. It had taken him a while to truly learn how to decipher the God’s tone, or rather lack thereof. “Haven’t died yet, so there’s hope. I really wish to see Mother today, I haven’t seen her the last few tries. Fathers’ blasted Pact of Punishment is proving to be more of a nuisance than expected.” 

Thanatos hums in sympathy, knowing all too well Zagreus’ feelings of the Pact. 

“I wish I could aid you more, but this is all I can offer,” Than says as if he were giving out a handshake and not _another_ Centaur Heart. 

Zagreus can still feel his own heartbeat whenever Than gives him a gift, this time no exception. “Thank you,” he croaks, accepting the Heart and feeling that much stronger. 

This is when Thanatos would typically leave, promising a return to the House when Zag inevitably dies or perhaps discussing his next assignment. Instead, he walks toward Zag, his own footsteps automatically retracting as Death pushes him gently, back touching the fountain. 

“Than?” he questions, unsure where this is going but being _all for it._

“I simply wish to experience the wonders of this water for myself,” Than explains, reaching around Zag with one hand to cup his hand in the water, and sipping from it without breaking eye contact. 

He doesn’t think the sight of his lover drinking from his hand should be that erotic, but Zagreus can’t ignore the flutter in his belly at the sight. 

“Is it good?” he hears himself asking as if he hadn’t tasted it for himself. Than grins, a rare but treasured sight, and brings his hand back to cup more water. “Try for yourself.” 

His hand is poised mere centimeters from Zagreus’ mouth, whose mouth suddenly feels as dry as the heat of Asphodel, eyes unable to break away from Thanatos’ own gaze. “Okay,” Zag whispers, leaning forward to brace gently on Than’s hand, sipping the water he holds. 

His eyes close at the downward angle, but he can feel Than’s own staring at him with intensity. 

“Good,” Than says, after he finishes and _oh,_ that makes something hot and heavy flash within him. 

“Did you come here just to tease me?” he questions coyly, not that he would be mad if that were the case. Than doesn’t grace him with a reply, instead moving his still wet hand to grasp Zag’s cheek and leaning forward to kiss him. 

Zagreus lets out a quick _Mmf!_ at the touch but melts into it all the same, body relaxing as its held up by the fountain and Than’s grasp. His eyes close as he wraps his own arms around Thanatos, gently lowering him to a better angle. 

Than’s other hand reaches forward to grip Zag’s waist, long fingers just touching the start of his ass when he _squeezes_ , forcing a moan out of the prince. 

He can feel his mind racing, questioning, _is this really happening?_

Thanatos was a good lover, but a shy one. It is not often they do such activities outside of their chambers, let alone in a random field of Elysium. That being said, it was certainly not unwelcome. 

“Than,” Zag gasps, pulling apart to stroke at his face, the other hand finding the bare sliver of chest he keeps exposed. Thanatos hums, then leans forward to latch his mouth onto Zag’s neck, suckling and biting and licking whatever he can reach. 

Zagreus’ eyes close in pleasure as he bares his neck further, hands squeezing Than’s chest and bicep in response. He can feel the raised texture of scarred skin under his thumb and moves it higher to tug at Than’s nipple. 

That gets a grunt out of his lover, who pauses from his focus on Zag’s neck, pulling away far enough to say, “Find me once you’re back at the House,” with a heated gaze before vanishing. 

Rather or not Zag dunks his head in the water and screams is no ones business but his own. 

*

“You know, I blame that death entirely on you.” 

Thanatos turns to face him, back to the Styx as he gives a small smirk. “Why, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Zagreus scoffs, replying, “Sure, pretend to be innocent, getting me all hot in Elysium without any reprieve. I didn’t know you to be so cruel.” 

None of his words held malice– instead a soft, teasing tone. He wasn’t actually mad at his lover, but instead savouring this new game they were playing. 

“And I didn’t know you to be so easily distracted,” Than replies cooly. He reaches out a hand toward Zagreus, “Though, I believe it’s only fair to finish what I started. Shall we?” 

The confidence in Than’s voice did… _something_ to Zagreus, he knows Thanatos could ask him to do anything right now and he would deliver. A flash of heat courses through him at the thought. 

“We shall,” Zag responds, taking Than’s arm to lead him to his chambers. The anticipation that had been building since their encounter at the fountain was at a crest, as Zagreus felt his feet grow particularly hot as if conveying _faster faster faster_. 

“You could get Dusa to clean in here, you know,” Thanatos says as they enter his chambers, to which Zagreus dismisses, “Tsck. She has enough on her plate already and you know it.” 

Than nods, sitting down on the bed to start removing the large golden collar that graces his neck and the gauntlet adorning his hand. Zagreus feels helpless as he watches, hands itching to touch the skin being uncovered. 

Than seems to read his mind, saying, “Are you going to participate, or simply watch?”

“Participate,” Zag says insistently, “definitely participate.” 

He takes that as an invitation to move forward, standing between Than’s legs as he brings a hand to trace over his neck, noting the goosebumps that follow. Thanatos fixes him with a look, and in a tone far softer and vulnerable than expected says, “Touch me.” 

Zagreus moves forward to lave his tongue over Than’s neck, hands exploring his chest as he pushes the fabric away. He bites gently, leaving marks that will no doubt be healed by the time they’re done but beautiful nonetheless. To be able to mark him, Death himself, with reminders of who he belongs to stirs heavily in his belly. 

Thanatos had busied himself with undressing Zag, pushing his chiton away as if it had offended him. He undoes the belt and sticks cold fingers under his leggings to finally reach what he was after. “C’mon, you too,” Zagreus chides, backing away so they can continue to undress. Thanatos removes his own chiton and belt, eventually leaving them with nothing but bare skin. 

“What do you want, love?” Thanatos asks, skating fingertips over ribs and muscle. “You could take me, or rather, I could have my way with you,” he says, pinching skin to punctuate his sentence. 

If he needed breath Zagreus would surely be breathless as he responds, “Latter, yeah, latter sounds good to me.” 

Thanatos smiles, gives a soft hum before saying, “As you wish. Now, could you lie down for me?” 

He hurries to comply, rearranging his position on the bed so his back is against the headboard, legs wide in invitation. Zagreus takes this chance to admire his lover, kneeling on the bed looking like a blessing Zag isn’t sure he deserves. 

“On your back, Zag. There is something I wish to do.” 

_Anything,_ he almost says, if Thanatos were not aware of his permission already. He scoots down so his head rests on the deep red of the pillow, pinned under Than’s stare. 

“Good,” Than praises again, settling down between the crook of his legs and the sudden knowledge of what’s to come sends a gush of wetness out of Zag. “Blood and darkness, look at you,” Than admires, fingers trailing around his inner thighs, pointedly ignoring where they’re wanted most. 

Zagreus can feel himself twitching, hips lifting fruitlessly in search of friction, touch, anything. “So desperate,” Than notes, emitting a whine from Zag in response. “Please,” he mutters, knowing full and well how it affects Than when he begs. 

Thanatos doesn’t bother with a reply but rather leans down to lick a strip directly through Zag’s heat, thighs trembling around his ears. He focuses his attention on Zagreus’ dick, swirling his tongue aournd the length and taking it in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Than,” Zag gasps, hands flailing, itching to hold something. Than notices, of course, coming up for air to reply, “You can touch my hair. I think I’d like to make you come from this before fucking you, so grab on.”

 _You fucker,_ Zag thinks, bewildered at his conversational tone, but able to reply, “Gods, yes, Than–” 

“No other Gods,” Thanatos says, leaning down to lick across his hole. “Just me.” 

Zagreus can barely keep his eyes open as Than works him with his tongue, alternating between sucking on his dick to licking into his hole, lavishing praise along the way. 

“Look at you, already dripping for me. I bet I could just slide into you now,” Than says, thumbing at the wetness that runs down Zag before sucking it into his mouth. “Instead of more Ambrosia, you could just let me taste you like this. I think I have a new preference.” 

Zagreus feels drunk on his words, hips lifting aimlessly and hole clenching around nothing. “Fuck,” he begs, “please, fuck me.” 

Than fixes him with a glare softened by the curve of his mouth, replying, “Not until you come.” 

He feels his stomach surge at that, so close without even Than’s touch, fingers grasping white hair as Than continues. 

He has a sudden understanding of why Aphrodite might be the most powerful God on Olympus, driven crazy not only by lust but _love_. The things he would do for Thanatos– Gods, he’s too scared to even think about it. 

Zagreus feels arms wrapping around his thighs, holding him open, suddenly realizing they had starting to close around Than’s head on instinct. The feeling of being held open, _bare,_ drives him to the brink as Than licks him, sucking on his dick with a one track minded intensity. 

“Fuck, Than, I’m almost– I’m gonna,” he lets out, hips and thighs twitching as he feels a wave build in his belly, growing as Than growls into him, licking harder. He doesn’t notice the absence of Than’s hand on his hips until he feels a finger pushing into him, and curling as Than scrapes teeth across his dick and suddenly he _comes,_ eyes shut tight as he moans his lovers name. 

Than licks him through it until the twitching of his dick becomes one of overstimulation rather than pleasure. He pulls back, admiring his work, slick covering his mouth, chin, and nose. 

“You did good,” he says, letting Zagreus pant through the aftermath before wiping his forearm across his face. “Messy,” he adds. 

Zag feels a laugh being torn out of him, “Yeah,” he says, “can you blame me?” 

Thanatos smiles in return, “I guess not.” 

“C’mere,” Zag mutters, making grabby hands at Than as the sudden desire to kiss him intensifies. Than goes willingly, climbing to cover Zag’s body with his own, grinding down on his thigh as their mouths meet. 

“Fuck,” Zag says, feeling the wetness of Than on his leg, “you’re–” 

“Going to fuck you now, if thats amendable,” Than finishes, pressing one last kiss on Zag before getting up to fetch the strap-on. 

_Thank the Gods Meg forgot that,_ Zag thinks, not for the first time. 

Watching his lover saunter back toward him, gold eyes shining in the darkness, Zag counts his blessings. “You don’t want me to take care of you first?” he questions. 

“Maybe after,” Than says, settling back down on the bed pulling the straps of the dick over his hips. It’s a deep blue color, darker than Meg’s skin, but thoughts of her vanish as Than sends down a hand to stroke himself. 

“You really want it, huh,” Than asks, eyeing the wetness leaking out of Zag already. He grabs the bottle of oil from a nearby stand, slicking up his hand and dick. 

“No, I’m just like this all the time,” Zag retorts, spreading his legs as an invitation. “Sarcasm won’t get you far,” Than warns. 

Zagreus takes in their position, Than already bracing the head of the toy against him. “I reckon it already has.” 

Than snorts, such a treasured sound Zag can’t help but cherish, as he replaces the head of his dick with two fingers. “Gonna stretch you out,” he murmurs, eyes watching Zag’s hole clench around the intrusion. 

“Not too much,” Zag insists, already feeling the pleasure of being full, “I want to feel you.” 

“You will,” Than promises, leaning forward to lavish kisses over Zag’s collarbones, fingers pumping in and out of him. 

Zagreus lies back and lets the pleasure build, Than’s fingers curling now and then to hit that spot deep inside him, until he’s so wet the sound of his fingers fucking him turns obscene. 

“Fuck, c’mon, I’m ready,” Zag insists, hips shifting away from Than’s fingers. Luckily Than doesn’t argue, drawing them back and wiping them across the bed sheet. 

Normally he might complain about making a mess, but the feeling of Than’s dick kissing his hole has him silenced. Than stares down at the sight in wonderment, one hand guiding himself as he pushes in slightly. The breach of the head is already so much larger than bare fingers, and Zag grinds his hips down in response. 

“Patience,” Than chides, though he looks anything but patient himself. He slides in further, until his hips are flushed with Zag’s. 

Zagreus feels delirious, so _full_ he can feel it in his abdomen. The only thing that could possibly make it better is if Than _moved,_ and he tells him such. 

He laughs quietly, “You’re so worked up for me, Zag. Please, tell me what you desire.” 

It’s not often he can get Death himself to beg, so Zag takes the chance quickly. “Fuck, Thanatos, fuck me, I want to feel you, feel you for days–” he gasps as Than pulls back to drive in hard, “wanna think about this all the time, getting stuffed by you–” 

Than lets out a loud moan, hips stuttering as they fuck back into him. He lifts Zag’s thighs up, holding them across his chest to set a vicious pace. He can feel the bed moving with his thrusts, the sound of Than fucking into him accompanied by the squelching of his slick. 

“Fuck, blood and darkness,” Zag lets out, reaching a hand out blindly which Than takes, pinning it behind his head. 

“Take it,” Than pants, “C’mon, you can take me.” 

Zagreus gasps, arching his back, desparate to hear Than, feeling so _hot_ and full he fears this is a dream. 

“You take my cock so well,” Than praises, hips grinding into him deeply. “Like you were made for this, for me,” he adds. 

“Fuck,” Zag yelps, “If you keep– keep talking like that, I’m gonna–” 

“What, come?” Than asks, taunting as if he weren’t out of breath himself. “You’re gonna come on my cock? So desperate, already coming once, but you want more?” 

“Yes,” Zag gasps, hips diving up to meet Than’s thrusts. He feels the wave building in him once more, cresting as Than grinds into that spot inside him. ,

“Please,” he begs, “Let me– I’m going to–” 

Than leans down to kiss him intensely, thrusts growing slower, “You’ll come when I tell you to.” 

Thank the Gods Than had slowed himself or Zag would have surely come right then and there, but instead he lets out a moan, fingers tightening around sheets and Than’s hand. 

He pulls back to drive into Zag again, resuming the pace previously. A spare hand comes to thumb at Zag’s dick, at which he inhales sharply, “Too much, its– sensitive.” 

Than rubs him once more before retreating, letting hand glide up to pinch at his nipples instead. Everything is too much yet not enough all at once, he can feel Than on every inch of his body, kissing and fucking and loving him. 

“You wanna come?” Than teases, a harsh thrust punctuating each word. 

Zagreus nods, too far gone to verbally reply, as Than fucks into him even faster. His eyes flutter shut, back arching as pleasure builds until it’s just there– too much, he’s–

“Come for me,” Thanatos commands and Zag _screams._ It washes over his body in waves, every limb twitching as he tries to feel his body again, noting the sound of Than leaving him.

It’s as if he’s floating. He can hear Than moving around, taking off the strap-on before settling into bed next to him. 

“You did very good,” Than whispers into his neck, tracing a hand up and down his side. 

Zag laughs, slightly delirious. “Want me to take care of you?” 

Than hums, shaking his head against Zag’s chest. “No. I came while fucking you,” and if Zag didn’t just have the best two orgasms of his life he surely would have came again. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, to which Than laughs at. “I love you.” 

Than props his head up to look at him, slight smile gracing his lips. “I love you too. Thanks for letting me take care of you.” 

Zag smiles, leaning forward to kiss him. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i really hope you enjoyed :] if youd like to leave a comment or kudos id really appreciate it!! thank you to everyone who reads my stuff!!!!
> 
> ill put a link to my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag), feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! <3


End file.
